Les mariés divins
by kagura2409
Summary: Eros est généralement clément avec les Saints, les Marinas et les Spectres. Est ce par compassion ou par pitié envers leur triste destinée? Peu importe, le fait est qu'il ne s'est, jusqu'ici, jamais trompé de cible avec ses flèches... Pourtant, ce jour là, tout le monde a bien cru qu'il s'était planté! A moins qu'il se soit juste retrouvé face à deux idiots obstinés? SM soft.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic! La dernière sur Saint Seiya, cela dit, et l'une des dernière que je peux poster ici! Après, il faudra attendre que je refasse mon blog... On retombe sur l'un de mes pairing préféré, le Camus/Deathmask, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Certains chapitres sont un peu courts, mais généralement, ceux qui suivent sont longs, alors ça va. Et puis j'ai la flemme de rééquilibrer de toute façon, alors vous êtes prévenues, ne vous plaigniez pas... Enjoy!

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que tout le monde avait été ressuscité au Sanctuaire. La vie suivait son cours et avançait tranquillement. Les missions se succédaient, sans complication réelle depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes. Ce n'était que des missions « humaines ».

Calmer encore et toujours le jeu de Daech. Endiguer une épidémie. Récupérer les survivants d'un crash d'avion ou du naufrage d'un bateau. Rien de bien folichon. Des missions somme toute, plutôt ennuyeuses pour des surhommes. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas pour autant, ça non ! Ils avaient enfin le temps de vivre. Des couples s'étaient formés dans toute la chevalerie, aussi bien au sein des Bronzes, que leur lien fraternel dérangeait peu, que parmi les Argents ou les Ors, ou bien « interclasse ».

Ainsi, Misty sortait avec Jabu, par exemple. Shun avec les Jumeaux des Gémeaux. Seiya avec Shiryu. Aiolia avec Aioros. Shura avec Mû. Milo avec Shion.

Il y avait des célibataires aussi, certains qui s'en plaignaient, d'autres non. Certains aveugles sur l'attention qui pouvait leur être portée par un tiers, d'autres, qui n'osaient pas avouer leurs sentiments, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils étaient probablement partagés.

Éros était clément avec les Saints, les Marinas et les Spectres. Etait-ce par pitié à leur égard ou par compassion pour leur destinée, les guerriers des Dieux étaient bien souvent heureux, lorsqu'ils vivaient assez longtemps pour l'être…

Rares, très rares étaient ceux qui avaient réellement besoin de son aide. Son aide directe, -prodiguée autrement que par un cœur percé d'une flèche- pouvait se trouver si l'on cherchait profondément dans l'histoire des Guerres Saintes, ou même, de l'humanité, mais ses interventions pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Le Dieu de l'Amour ne plaisantait généralement pas avec son travail. Jamais aucun des couples qu'il avait formés ne finissait malheureux. Les deux protagonistes pouvaient être dissemblables, mais au point que leur couple éclate ?

Jamais.

C'était pour cette raison que le calme et le cœur infini du Grand Pope pouvaient supporter la fougue et la candeur de Milo, ou que les absences méditatives de Shaka pouvaient s'accorder avec la douce musique de Sorrento. Ou encore que la beauté des roses d'Aphrodite et leur parfum délicat pouvaient être rehaussé des couleurs chatoyantes de Myû du Papillon.

Vraiment, le Dieu de l'Amour ne s'était, pour ainsi dire, jamais trompé. Sa flèche n'avait jamais raté sa cible…

Pourtant, ce jour là, tout le monde cru sérieusement qu'il s'était planté…


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient à leur réunion hebdomadaire obligatoire.

De Conseil des Saints en temps de guerre, pour décider de la meilleure stratégie à adopter face à l'ennemi, ils étaient passés à un repas pris tous ensemble dans le temple du Pope. Bien qu'ils se croisent régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tous les jours, c'était un moyen comme un autre pour eux, de se retrouver et de deviser joyeusement autour d'un bon repas et dans un bordel ambiant.

Il était d'usage que le Pope préside. A sa droite, la première moitié des Saints d'Or, dans l'ordre décroissant -Shaka était assis à ses côtés, pendant que Mû se trouvait du côté de la porte. A sa gauche, dans le même ordre, l'autre moitié. Il était donc assis à côté d'Aphrodite, qui lui parlait de la nouvelle variété de rose qu'il essayait de créer -bicolore : à la fois rouge, et blanche. Une rose qui pourrait toujours répandre son délicieux poison, même si elle ratait sa cible. Même si les Guerres Saintes étaient terminées pour ce siècle, Shion, en tant que Grand Pope, ne pouvait qu'encourager ce genre d'héritage à léguer aux générations suivantes. Et puis, Aphrodite commentait ses essais ratés d'une façon très amusante… Mais Camus ne semblait pas en profiter. Le babillage incessant du Poisson semblait lui porter sur les nerfs. Pourtant, Aphrodite était son ami. Au fil des repas, ils avaient appris à se connaître. C'était à cela aussi, que servaient ces petites réunions : forcer à se rassembler des gens qui, en temps normal, même voisins, ne se seraient jamais fréquentés...

Pour deux Saints en particulier, l'ambiance n'était pas aux réjouissances. Depuis le matin, ils se sentaient fatigués, nauséeux. Une migraine sourde rampait dans leur crâne et le bruit ambiant n'arrangeait rien. Depuis le début du repas, ils n'avaient guère touché à leur assiette.

Leurs amis respectifs, ou au moins le Grand Pope, s'en aperçurent et, après leur avoir demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et n'avoir guère obtenu de réponse plus précise que des grognements et des mains sur les oreilles et les tempes, les poussèrent gentiment à manger. Heureusement, ils avaient compris que le bruit aggravait leur mal de tête, et les Saints s'étaient mis à chuchoter.

Il était rare qu'un Saint soit malade, leur cosmos les protégeait généralement contre à peu près tout, mais c'était tout de même possible, et dans ce cas là, il n'est jamais bon d'avoir le ventre vide, n'est ce pas ?

Devant tant d'insistance, ils prirent tout deux un petit gâteau au sésame et au miel, qui faisaient partie des divers mets servis en dessert, et le mâchonnèrent d'un air distrait, souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec l'air de mère poule inquiète de leurs camarades. Mais à peine eurent-ils avalé leur dernière bouchée, que leur mal de tête se mit subitement à augmenter au point qu'ils eurent l'impression que leur tête allait exploser. Une brûlure les prit à la poitrine. Le crâne serré dans un étau, les mains crispées sur les tempes, ils se mirent à hurler, jusqu'à ce que la douleur les terrasse, et qu'ils retombent, évanouis. Aussitôt, ils soupirèrent et leur visage reprit une expression sereine…

Un cosmos doux, chaleureux et bienveillant plana sur le groupe, mais pendant seulement une fraction de seconde. Un temps si court, que ceux qui l'avaient ressenti l'oublièrent aussitôt sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Shion poussa un cri, et se précipita -au hasard- vers Camus, qui s'était brusquement effondré au sol. Du coin l'œil, il aperçut Mû, qui était déjà aux côtés de Deathmask. Il était de toute façon bien plus proche de lui…

Après une auscultation sommaire, les deux Béliers guérisseurs se regardèrent par dessous la table. Il n'y avait rien, aucun problème. Leurs cœurs battaient régulièrement, leurs respirations étaient sans gène, même leur migraine semblait s'être calmée, si ils se basaient uniquement sur l'expression paisible des deux Saints…

Alors que Shion se reculait et tentait d'avoir un point de vue plus général de son patient, histoire d'envisager le problème sous un autre angle, il remarqua une légère luminescence sous le T-shirt sombre du Verseau. Doucement, il releva l'étoffe, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en poussant un petit cri.

Une cicatrice. Toute fraîche, tout juste apparue. Juste au dessus du téton gauche, un peu excentrée sur le muscle pectoral, vers le centre de la poitrine.

Une pomme de pain et une figue, joliment nouées, liées par le pédoncule, surmontées par une feuille d'olivier et de laurier, le tout entouré d'un cercle. Comme un sceau apposé au fer rouge.

Les Saints entourant le Pope poussèrent diverses exclamations de surprise.

-Mû ! Appela le Pope, sans faire attention aux exclamation inquiètes de son amant pour son ami, vérifie si il y a une marque sur le torse de Deathmask !

Le Bélier en titre haussa un sourcil interrogateur et dubitatif, mais s'exécuta, seulement pour découvrir sur la torse du Cancer une marque identique à celle du Verseau…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea le jeune guérisseur en se retournant vers son Maître.

Shion, toujours une main sur la bouche et comme perdu dans ses pensées, mis du temps à répondre. Tellement que Mû réitéra sa question. Le Pope se secoua, mais au lieu de répondre à l'interrogation de son élève, il en souleva une autre.

-Quel jour sommes-nous? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre du jour qu'on est ? Répondit Milo. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Ça se soigne ? Et puis c'est quoi cette marque ?

-Dites-moi quel jour nous sommes. C'est important !

Aiolia fronça vaguement les sourcils.

-Le quatre, je crois.

Le temps s'écoule différemment quand vous avez passé toute votre vie à vous battre et que vous êtes enfin en paix, à pouvoir en profiter pour faire ce que vous voulez -y compris rien si vous en avez envie. La plupart des Saints se souciaient peu du jour qu'il était.

-Le quatre quoi ?

-Janvier.

Le Pope n'enleva pas la main de sa bouche.

-Oh merde ! Répondit-il.

-Mais enfin, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ? S'emporta Milo, Camus est mon ami !

Shion se retourna vers son amant d'un air lent.

-Éros les a mariés.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Pope, excédé par les diverses exclamations (et récriminations) qui s'élevaient dans la salle depuis son annonce, finit par calmer de jeu d'un éclat de cosmos colérique bien placé.

-Silence ! Hurla-t-il.

Le calme revint aussitôt dans la salle.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je me base seulement sur un vieux document qu'il me semble avoir vu dans les archives il y a plusieurs années. Donnez-moi le temps de le vérifier, mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts, alors Éros, Dieu de l'Amour, les a effectivement mariés. Nous n'y pouvons rien et ils devront vivre avec, mais en attendant, si vous pouviez les déplacer tous les deux à l'infirmerie, on ne peut quand même pas les laisser par terre...

A peine eût-il terminé sa tirade que le brouhaha reprit, et Shion dut s'avouer qu'il comprenait finalement en grande partie la migraine de ses deux chevaliers, tout symptôme de leur lien eût-elle pu être... Mais le bruit se retrouva dominé en grande partie par une exclamation furieuse de Milo, qui semblait avoir exprimé la pensée de tout le monde, puisque la plupart des Saints se turent en acquiesçant…

-Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il s'est forcément planté le Dieu de l'Amour, enfin c'est CAMUS ! Avec DEATHMASK ! Pas moyen qu'ils s'entendent ! Deathmask est un sadique de la pire espèce, il va être monstrueux avec Camus !

Une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis la fin de la guerre était effectivement la réputation de sadique de Cancer. Pas qu'il se soit de nouveau illustré dans la cruauté pourtant. Simplement, en écoutant la tirade de son amant, Shion prit conscience qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le Cancer… Même pas du tout ! Aucun d'entre eux !

Aphrodite était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui, mais ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, généralement aux entraînements, et pratiquement jamais en dehors, surtout depuis que le poisson était en couple…

Deahtmask ne venait jamais aux fêtes lorsqu'il y en avait, et pour cause, il n'était jamais invité. Personne ne voulait jamais du Saint du Cancer, qui plombait généralement n'importe quelle ambiance par sa seule présence. Même ces repas hebdomadaire, il n'y venait que par obligation et bienséance, mais il restait généralement silencieux, car si il ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à quelqu'un, son interlocuteur demeurait si surpris et gêné à l'idée que le Cancer puisse vouloir se lier à lui, qu'il ne répondait rien car il n'en avait pas envie. Lorsqu'une mission lui était confiée, il l'exécutait sans broncher, mais sans s'adresser plus que nécessaire ou pour autre chose que la mission à ses coéquipiers. Deathmask était tout simplement prisonnier d'une horrible réputation qu'il n'avait pas forcément demandée, -guerres exceptées- et que les autres lui avaient faite tous seuls, comme des grands, car ils n'essayaient même pas d'envisager que l'homme puisse être différent du guerrier…

-De mémoire d'homme comme de Dieu, Éros ne s'est jamais trompé, commença Shion, LA FERME! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les autres prêts à recommencer à hurler ! Pour l'instant, transportez-les à l'infirmerie, finissez de manger, je vais aller fouiller les archives. Attendons de voir ce que cela va donner, je vous tiendrai informés…


	4. Chapter 4

Enterré dans les archives, Shion sentait la migraine poindre de nouveau. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il cherchait dans les rouleaux de papier poussiéreux et fragiles qui constituaient les archives du Sanctuaire depuis des siècles, et il commençait à avoir peur que celui qu'il cherchait ne se soit délité avec le temps… Pourtant, cela ne devrait pas arriver, car chaque rouleau, dès la fin de sa rédaction, était normalement enveloppé d'un voile protecteur de cosmos…

Et puis, jusqu'ici, il n'avait cherché que dans une partie restreinte des archives, mais il était persuadé que le fameux rouleau se trouvait par ici… Il l'avait lu il y avait quoi ? Une trentaine d'années, quand il était encore Grand Pope et que Saga n'était même pas encore né…

Les Atlantes ont une bonne mémoire. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, car Athéna ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, si Saga ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait VRAIMENT pu vivre plus de deux siècles, sans paraître beaucoup plus vieux que ce qu'il était maintenant… Shion retenait la plupart de ses lectures, surtout celles qu'il considérait comme importantes. Est ce que son léger don de prescience lui avait fait entrevoir que ces connaissances lui seraient utiles un jour ? Les informations s'étaient-elles, à son insu, imprimées dans son cosmos pour qu'il s'en souvienne encore aujourd'hui ? Et bon sang ! Il était persuadé que ce foutu rouleau n'était pas loin !

Lorsqu'il le trouva, Shion failli sauter de joie ! Il se retint au dernier moment, car il était en haut d'une échelle… Pas que sa vie eut été en danger, non, c'était pour celle de l'échelle qu'il craignait. Il n'y en avait plus beaucoup, et elles étaient quand même bien utiles…

Shion descendit et parcouru rapidement le rouleau. C'était ça ! Les sources et les avis divergeaient, mais on retrouvait dans le déroulement des événements plusieurs éléments des cérémonies de mariage dans la Grèce antique, et ce genre de cas s'était déjà produit, -une fois, de mémoire de Grand Pope- dans la chevalerie : entre les Saints du Capricorne et du Poisson. D'après ce qu'avait écrit le Grand Pope de l'époque, -de la troisième Guerre Sainte-, les deux concernés étaient eux aussi on ne peux plus dissemblables, mais passé une petite période d'ajustement, tout semblait ensuite s'être déroulé pour le mieux… Au grand désespoir de son prédécesseur d'ailleurs, car le couple avait élu domicile au douzième temple, et la Capricorne avait apparemment la voix qui porte. Et on avait pas encore découvert que le Cosmos pouvait insonoriser les temples…

Le Bélier aîné gloussa et se décida enfin à retourner dans la salle à manger. Il sentait encore le cosmos de tous ses hommes, réparti entre la salle du repas et l'infirmerie -ou Milo devait sans nul doute geindre encore et encore au chevet de Camus- et se dit en soupirant que personne ne devait avoir levé le petit doigt pour aider les serviteurs à débarrasser la table et ranger le chambard. Quand on était un Saint d'Or, on ne s'abaissait pas à ça, voyons ! Il n'empêchait que le jour ou les serviteurs en question se rappelleraient qu'ils étaient salariés, avaient des droits, pouvaient constituer des syndicats et se mettre en grève, Shion voulait être là ! Peut être même allait-il leur en souffler l'idée lui même, tiens ! Ils étaient des Saints d'Or, certes, mais pas des enfants, et ça allait leur faire tout drôle de ne plus avoir personne pour ramasser leurs slips sales et nettoyer leurs temples… Shion recevait des plaintes pratiquement tout les jours, sauf, -tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait-, concernant Deahtmask, qui était apparemment assez grand pour effectuer ses tâches ménagères tout seul, et qui à la place préférait offrir une pause et un café bien mérité aux employés de ménage en tournée… Qui n'avaient pas spécialement peur de lui d'ailleurs ! Et parlaient même de lui comme quelqu'un de plutôt gentil...

Le Pope fut bien évidemment accueilli par un concert de cris, de questions et de gémissements en tout genre, et ce n'était pas étonnant ! Les deux hommes avaient bien évidemment été séparés, chacun ayant été placé à un bout de l'infirmerie, mais à peine les Saints présents s'étaient-ils détournés une fraction de seconde, que les deux évanouis s'étaient retrouvés sur des lits côtes à côtes et au milieu de la pièce. Le phénomène s'était reproduit trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'à la troisième fois, un lien de satin blanc apparaisse entre leurs deux poignets et ne rende la séparation impossible : les ciseaux n'avaient jamais pu se refermer sur le tissu et avaient volé en éclat, manquant d'éborgner le Sagittaire, qui avait essayé de les prendre des mains de son Lion…

Shion soupira. Évidemment. Si on pouvait se débarrasser comme ça d'une destinée dictée par les Dieux, ça se saurait, non ?

-La fiancée était autrefois vêtue de blanc, lors de certains mariages antiques, expliqua-t-il.

Dans la salle aussi, il y eût un blanc. Et puis le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Shion.

C'était définitif, il avait mal au crâne…

Un ange passa. Sans doute poursuivait-il la mouche qu'on entendait voler avec une tapette pour l'écraser. Et puis un marmonnement les fit tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent, si brusquement que Shion aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelques cervicales craquer.

Camus bougeait dans son sommeil, son visage était crispé d'inconfort. Il se tournait à droite et à gauche, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Et puis sa main liée frôla celle de Deathmask et, semblant comprendre que son époux se trouvait à ses côtés, il se tourna vers lui et enfoui le nez dans le creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise. Deathmask remua un peu lui aussi, et se retrouva collé contre Camus.

Bientôt, les deux Saints commencèrent à se réveiller sous les regards abasourdis et confus de leurs confrères. Ils semblaient aller bien et étaient visiblement encore bien trop dans le potage pour s'offusquer de leur position. Au contraire, Camus se bouina un peu plus contre son compagnon, apparemment peu désireux de quitter le cocon doux et chaud que constituaient ses bras… Mais malgré tout, il papillonna des paupières et, semblant comprendre que le sommeil le fuirait désormais, finit par se redresser, une main sur la tempe et grognant de douleur. Deathmask le suivit peu après, apparemment réveillé par la chaleur soudaine qu'il devait ressentir, due à l'absence de son compagnon glacé. Il semblait lui aussi de nouveau sujet à la migraine. Si l'un d'entre eux remarqua que leurs mains liées étaient maintenant l'une dans l'autre, aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia. Ils gémirent de douleur chacun de leur côté pendant un moment, semblant presque torturés par la lumière crue du soleil de Grèce qui entrait par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'Aldébaran ait la bonne idée de fermer les rideaux. Puis, lorsque le Verseau et le Cancer eurent enfin compris qu'ils étaient observés et attendus, ils se forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux et leur migraine sembla se dissiper un peu.

Shion retint de justesse un Milo hystérique en prenant bien soin de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

-La ferme ! Chuchota-t-il à son amant. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont encore mal à la tête ?

Milo s'apprêtait à protester, mais la poigne de Shion sur sa bouche se fit plus forte.

-Boucle la et laisse-moi parler !

Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, les autres Saints semblaient avoir compris et personne ne pipait mot. Et Saga retenait Milo.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Shion d'une voix douce.

-Mal au crâne, répondit Deathmask.

Camus acquiesça sans répondre.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

Le Verseau fronça les sourcils un instant.

-Est ce qu'on s'est évanouis ? Je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis ce matin, je suis venu manger un peu parce que j'y étais obligé… J'ai eu mal à la tête et à la poitrine, ça me brûlait… C'était insoutenable ! Même au fin fond du Cocyte, je ne me sentais pas aussi mal… Et à la fin du repas, la migraine est devenue si forte que j'ai du m'évanouir…

-Tout pareil, grogna le Cancer, se frottant les yeux d'une main, se massant le crâne de l'autre, avant de remettre sa main dans celle du Verseau d'un geste parfaitement inconscient et naturel.

Deathmask ne se répandait jamais en paroles inutiles…

Shion réfléchit un instant. De toute façon, il l'avait senti lui aussi, même si sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

-Est ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'inhabituel avant votre malaise ?

-Un Cosmos. Répondit Deathmask. Puissant. Doux aussi, mais vite parti.

Camus acquiesça en toussant un peu. Il remercia Milo qui lui tendit un verre d'eau et Shion se rendit compte en soupirant que personne n'en proposait au Cancer. Ce fut donc lui qui s'en chargea, et il ne manqua pas l'étincelle de gratitude dans son regard…

Deathmask était forcément différent de ce que tout le monde pensait, c'était obligatoire. Mais à ce moment là, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi le cas de Camus.

-Je l'ai ressenti aussi. C'était probablement le cosmos d'Eros.

-Le Dieu de l'Amour ? Répondit Camus. Quel rapport ? Et pourquoi est ce que tout le monde est là ?

Milo, n'y tenant plus, explosa.

-Mais enfin ! Regardez vos mains ! Vous êtes…

-MILO ! S'emporta Shion.

Le seul résultat de tout ça fut deux Saints se tenant la tête en gémissant, et une baffe monumentale du Grand Pope au Scorpion qui valdingua contre le mur. Shion adorait son compagnon, mais parfois, souvent même, sa propension à agir comme un gamin l'exaspérait.

-La prochaine fois que tu ouvre la bouche, je te prive de la parole !

Le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais devant l'air rageur de son compagnon, la referma si vite qu'il s'en mordit la langue. Heureusement qu'il était immunisé contre son propre poison, ou ça aurait été vraiment trop con…

Le Grand Pope parcourut l'assemblée des Saints du regard et les mis au défi de dire quelque chose. Personne ne s'y risqua.

-Bien, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Il semblerait, si je me base sur les différents éléments que nous avons, et sur le témoignage de l'un de mes prédécesseurs, que Éros vous ait effectivement mariés…

Il laissa le temps au deux Saints de digérer l'information, notant bien au passage leur expression d'horreur respective.

-Le blanc qui lie vos mains actuellement, -les deux Saints se lâchèrent précipitamment- était la couleur du mariage dans la Grèce antique… De plus, vous vous êtes évanouis après avoir mangé un gâteau au miel et au sésame, qui était à l'époque un gâteau nuptial, offert à la fiancée et symbole de fécondité… Cependant ! Se rattrapa-t-il en avisant l'air horrifié des deux Saints, il est évident que puisque vous êtes deux hommes, aucun enfant n'est en perspective…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux enfants à lui soupirer de soulagement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de cette partie cela-dit. Après tout, leur union était bénie par les Dieux, et ils étaient tous bien placés pour savoir qu'avec eux, tout est possible. Même ressusciter quatre-vingt-quatre personnes…

-Concernant la marque sur votre poitrine, qui a du être à l'origine de votre douleur tout à l'heure… -Les deux saints regardèrent dans le col de leur T-shirt d'un air curieux- Et bien, le jour du mariage, les maisons des deux époux étaient décorées de feuilles de laurier et d'olivier. Lorsque le fiancé allait « enlever » sa belle de la maison de sa mère, celle-ci les précédait jusqu'à la maison du jeune homme avec une torche en pin… Quand à la figue, lorsqu'une nouvelle personne arrivait dans une maison, qu'il s'agisse de la fiancée ou d'un nouvel esclave, on répandait sur sa tête des figues et des noix sèches pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Lors d'un mariage, le fiancé portait également une coiffe faite de fruits, et notamment de figues… A cela nous pouvons ajouter que nous sommes le quatre Janvier. Le mois de Janvier étant autrefois le mois de Gamélion, septième mois de l'année, également appelé « mois des mariages », le quatre Janvier étant, selon Hésiode, le meilleur jour pour convoler…

Tout le monde avait écouté sans rien dire. Les deux concernés prirent encore un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, puis s'entre-regardèrent, et se tournèrent ensuite vers lui avec toute la détresse du monde dans les yeux. Shion, désolé, les prit en pitié.

-Éros ne s'est, de mémoire d'homme, de Saint et de Dieu, jamais trompé. Vous vous connaissez peu, et même, pas du tout. Sans doute avez-vous l'un pour l'autre plus d'affinités que vous ne le pensez…

-Mais enfin, t'es malade ! Hurla de nouveau Milo.

Shion claqua des doigts et son amant éructa dans le vide. Il avait juste paralysé ses cordes vocales d'un coup de cosmos bien placé.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Ce genre de cas s'est déjà produit une fois. Lors de la troisième Guerre Sainte, Éros est intervenu en personne -comme ici- pour marier le Capricorne et le Poisson.

Shura et Aphrodite sursautèrent, se regardant avec répulsion. Shion n'y fit pas attention.

-Les débuts ont certes été difficiles, mais ces deux Saints ont finalement été les seuls survivants de la Guerre Sainte. Le Poisson est devenu Pope, tandis que le Capricorne est parti camper aux Cinq Pics…*

Tout le monde grimaça. Il aurait peut être été préférable qu'ils ne survivent pas.

-Euh, Grand Pope… Osa Aioros.

Shion l'encouragea à parler.

-Concrètement, ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire… C'est qu'ils se sont retrouvés mariés parce qu'ils ont mangé un gâteau ?

Shion résista un moment à l'idée de se pincer l'arête du nez en soupirant de désespoir. Et puis il avisa l'air bovin du Sagittaire et ne résista plus. Bon sang, ce que ses Saints pouvaient être cons parfois !

-Mais non, évidemment que non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a apparemment entre Camus et Deathmask une affinité qu'aucun de nous, même eux, ne vois pour l'instant. Ils pourraient probablement être heureux ensembles, mais ils ne se seraient jamais trouvés si Éros ne s'en était pas personnellement mêlé… Il était là ! Je l'ai senti, Camus et Deathmask aussi ! Il ne s'est pas contenté de tirer une flèche pour les lier, et ensuite d'attendre qu'ils sortent ensemble, non, il les a mariés ! Aux yeux de tous, y compris des Dieux, ils sont mariés, ce qui signifie que même Hadès ne pourra les séparer, y comprit dans la mort ! Donc, concrètement, on peut en déduire que Camus et Deathmask sont fait l'un pour l'autre, si étonnant cela soit-il, mais que la flèche seule n'aurait pas été suffisante ! Le gâteau n'est là que pour le symbole, enfin ! Un petit signe en plus de la part d'Eros ! J'ai mangé de ces gâteaux et toi aussi, nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache ? Mais pour Deathmask et Camus, ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard si c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont pris, c'est tout !

-Ah… Répondit Aioros.

Shion soupira. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge…

-Bref, en gros on est pas dans la merde, quoi… Résuma Deathmask.

Nul doute que Milo aurait protesté face à cette affirmation bien peu respectueuse pour son ami, mais il ne le pouvait pas et de toute façon, Mû s'en chargea pour lui.

-Camus est ton mari. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect, non ?

Un silence suivit, jusqu'à ce que Camus réponde.

-Mais j'aurais pas dis mieux, moi…

Shion faillit exploser de rire. Sans en avoir l'air, ils étaient déjà d'accord sur quelque chose… Il se retint au dernier moment et préféra se concentrer sur ce qui était important.

-Tout cela mis à part… Il est dit dans le document que j'ai trouvé que chercher à vous séparer ou à vous éloigner, physiquement parlant, qu'il s'agisse de votre propre volonté ou non, sera extrêmement inconfortable et douloureux, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez… Consommé… Votre mariage… Vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ont essayé à l'époque… Je suggère donc que vous emménagiez ensemble…

Le yeux du Cancer et du Verseau s'agrandirent. Parce qu'en plus ils n'avaient même pas la possibilité de se barrer en claquant la porte si jamais il finissaient par s'engueuler ? De mieux en mieux, le mariage des Dieux ! Et ils pouvaient se suicider ou pas ?

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par Milo qui faisait de grand gestes en désignant Camus et en se désignant lui. Après quelques secondes Deathmask traduisit.

-Je crois que Milo voudrait que je vienne habiter chez toi pour qu'il puisse plus facilement nous surveiller, enfin, probablement moi surtout, et te protéger en cas de problème…

Milo hocha vivement la tête en regardant Deathmask d'un air mauvais, comme offusqué qu'il ait compris avant Camus ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Verseau, la tête dans les mains, gémit. Il adorait Milo, mais n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'avoir en permanence sur le dos, et le Scorpion pouvait être infernal quand il s'y mettait. Si, pour mettre quelques maisons de plus entre Milo et lui, il devait sacrifier son petit confort, alors tant pis.

-Est ce que je peux venir chez toi, s'il te plaît ?

Intérieurement, Shion sourit. Les Saints frissonnèrent. Ce n'était certainement pas le choix qu'ils attendaient de Camus. Ni le plus sûr. Quoi que, en avisant Milo qui gesticulait comme un damné, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, et ceinturé par un pope qui commençait à rougir, ils se dirent que c'était peut être plus sage finalement ou personne n'allait être en paix. Leur relation ne pourrait jamais évoluer, ou en tout cas, pas pour le mieux, et ils n'en sortiraient jamais. D'ailleurs, Milo s'arrêta brusquement de bouger et devint rapidement aussi rouge que son ongle…

Bref, en gros, Shion avait trouvé de quoi l'occuper le temps de laisser le Verseau déménager...

*Dans « Lost Canvas » on apprend que les 108 Spectres étaient immortels jusqu'à ce qu'Asmita, le prédécesseur de Shaka, conçoive le chapelet de la Vierge avec 108 fruits du magnolier des Enfers, ramenés par les précédents Saints de Pégase, de la Grue et de la Licorne. Sur le principe, Ok, mais du coup, je ne vois vraiment pas comment Athéna a fait pour gagner depuis la nuit des temps des batailles contre 108 Spectres immortels avec une armée de quelques dizaines de Saints de forces variables, (les mystères des suites et des préquels pour le fric!) alors j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte de tout ça...

(Tout à fait différent, autrefois, en Ardèche, la figue, symbole de fécondité, était considéré comme un fruit « obscène » à cause de sa forme de testicules. Les femmes avaient donc interdiction d'en manger, sous peine d'être perverties ! (Ah ! L'Église catholique et sa peur suprême de la bite!) On racontait que, si une femme voulait tomber enceinte, il lui suffisait de s'allonger sous un figuier la bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'une figue mûre lui tombait toute seule dans la bouche, c'était fait. (Ah ! Mais Jésus alors ? C'était comme ça !? Ça explique tout ! Vous imaginez le bordel si on se retrouvait avec des immaculées conceptions partout!? oO) Bref, j'ai trouvé ça dans un livre de contes ardéchois, ça ne sert à rien mais ça m'a fait rire et comme ça colle avec mon histoire, je vous le mets en bonus^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Bien que les Saints d'Or s'étaient vus ordonner de rentrer chez eux, la plupart d'entre eux peinaient à laisser le Verseau et le Cancer seuls. Lorsque Camus s'arrêta chez lui pour prendre des affaires, il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite qui s'était arrêté chez lui pour retrouver son papillon.

Deathmask avait proposé de partir devant pour préparer son temple, ce que Camus avait accepté. C'était après tout le plus pratique. Le Cancer s'apprêtait donc à descendre chez lui en compagnie de tous les autres, mais le sortilège le rappela bien vite. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Camus, son pas s'était fait plus lourd, plus lent. Sa migraine commençait à revenir et une légère nausée lui remuait les tripes.

Les Saints d'Or se retournèrent en s'apercevant que le Cancer ne les suivait pas. Deathmask eût une grimace et retourna sur ses pas. Le Cancer retrouva le Verseau assis sur son lit et le teint légèrement verdâtre…

Camus, retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant le retour du Cancer (son état s'étant amélioré à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour revenir vers lui), il jeta rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac et se releva, prêt à partir. Il fut surpris de voir Deathmask froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de ne prendre que des vêtements, tu peux prendre quelques livres. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ? Et ce n'est pas compliqué d'ajouter une étagère ou deux…

Camus, malgré tout touché par la sollicitude de son nouvel époux, prit un peu plus de temps et choisit quelques livres qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Voyant qu'ils ne rentreraient pas dans son sac, Deathmask les prit, sans faire attention au regard surpris de son maintenant compagnon, et ils commencèrent à redescendre.

-On fera d'autres voyages si tu veux, lui dit Deathmask en haussant les épaules.

A la sortie du temple du Verseau, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs collègues qui les attendaient, et avaient semblé hésiter pendant tout ce temps sur la marche à suivre. Ni le Cancer ni le Verseau ne manquèrent les regards surpris et incertains que leurs amis se lancèrent. Soupirant tous les deux, ils prirent sur eux de passer devant et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le temple du Crabe, semant leurs compagnons derrière eux au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin chez Deathmask, enfin, « chez eux. »

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa le Cancer, un café peut être ?

Un peu distrait, il hocha vaguement la tête. Ils devaient parler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, chacun assis devant sa boisson sans la boire, le silence s'éternisait. Et puis Deathmask poussa un soupir, bien décidé à crever l'abcès.

-Écoute… Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête d'Eros, mais c'est vrai que pour l'instant, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Attendons de voir ce que ça va donner, d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu sache que je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit, et que je ne te ferai jamais quoi que ce soit que tu ne désires pas, Ok ? Je sais bien que j'ai mauvaise réputation, mais malgré ce que tout le monde peut en penser, je ne suis pas un monstre…

Camus hocha la tête distraitement, l'air un peu ailleurs. Deathmask continua.

-Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas demandé à te retrouver coincé avec moi… Pour ce que ça me concerne, on pourrait très bien ne même pas manger ensemble si tu préfère… Et même si j'ai bien pris en compte ce qu'à dis Shion, ainsi que ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, je suggère qu'on fasse pour l'instant chambre à part… On verra bien ensuite avec le sortilège…

La encore, Camus acquiesça. Et comme il semblait n'y avoir rien de plus à dire et que leurs cafés étaient froids, Deathmask se leva.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Camus se leva, prit son sac et suivit son hôte. Enfin, son « mari ». Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. Il se retrouva devant la chambre d'ami. Tous les temples disposaient d'une chambre d'ami, sauf celui des Gémeaux qui en avait deux.

-C'est juste à côté de ma chambre, donc je me dis que pour commencer ça ira… Les draps sont propres, ils n'ont jamais servi -la chambre non plus d'ailleurs, de mémoire de Cancer-, mais je garde l'endroit utilisable et la nettoie régulièrement. J'ai aéré ce matin aussi, mais tu peux le refaire si tu veux. Et tu peux utiliser penderie et l'étagère, évidemment. J'en ai en plus si tu en as besoin, et si tu en as encore besoin d'autre, et bien on a de la chance que les suédois* aient décidé de venir visiter la Grèce…

Camus remercia Deathmask. Il était évident que le Cancer était aussi perdu que lui, mais qu'il essayait de lui rendre la situation un minimum agréable. Camus n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Cancer s'inquiéterait de ses vêtements ou de ses livres, ni qu'il se montrerait aussi conciliant sur sa façon d'appréhender la vie à deux et l'emprise du sortilège. En considérant sa chambre, le Verseau ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste pour son mari, de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'amis. La grande étagère à livres à côté de son lit était entièrement vide, tout comme sa penderie.

-Je vais préparer le repas. Si tu veux manger avec moi, viens, sinon tu n'auras qu'à manger ici ou après.

-Je viendrai.

Compte tenu des circonstances, manger avec le Cancer était la moindre des choses. Surtout après avoir vu l'éclat de surprise sincère et de doute qui avait traversé ses prunelles. Ils avaient dormi pendant si longtemps que l'après-midi était bien avancée maintenant, et il avait un peu faim...

Lorsque le Cancer eût refermé la porte, Camus se mit à ranger ses affaires. Cela ne lui prit guère de temps, car il n'avait pas emporté grand-chose. Il avait tellement de place qu'il se dit qu'il allait profiter de la proposition de Deathmask et sans doute lui demander de remonter chez lui dans les jours qui viennent. Lorsqu'il eût finit, il s'étendit sur son lit, au demeurant plutôt confortable. Les mains derrière la tête, il se mit à penser.

Marié à Deathmask du Cancer. Il était marié à Deathmask du Cancer. Voilà autre chose. Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, ne se parlaient jamais, ne se voyaient jamais en dehors des traversées des temples ou des repas hebdomadaires, où le Cancer ne disait d'ailleurs jamais rien. Camus reconnaissait qu'il était bien bâti et probablement séduisant, comme lui, mais de là à le désirer, il ne s'y sentait pas encore… « Je ne te ferai jamais rien que tu ne désires pas » avait-il dit. Mais là n'était pas la question ! Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Camus poussa un soupir et se tourna sur le côté. Ils étaient deux mâles alpha, alors ça n'allait pas coller… Oui, Camus était un mâle alpha, et même un alpha sacrément dominateur… Les autres Saints le voyaient comme un jeune homme doux et fragile, digne et puissant, certes, mais un homme à protéger. Ça l'amusait autant qu'il s'en servait, et comme on ne lui connaissait aucun partenaire, homme ou femme, la plupart le pensaient puceau, et cela s'alliant très bien avec son statut de Saint des Glaces, ils le voyaient du coup encore plus pur qu'il ne l'était en réalité…

Le Verseau n'était pas stupide. Il était au courant de l'existence du harem, mais n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, dans ses jeunes années. Il avait rapidement constaté que rien n'y restait secret bien longtemps, alors il n'avait pas recommencé. Si ses « amis » l'avaient seulement envisagé comme un être sexué, ils auraient peut être fait le lien avec ses très fréquentes sorties « culturelles ». Mais le fait étant que Camus, s'arrangeant généralement pour visiter les nombreuses expositions ou visionner les nombreux films d'auteurs qu'il utilisait comme excuse, non seulement il passait pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement cultivé (ce qu'il était de toute façon), mais il avait en plus un alibi en béton !

Bref. Il n'allait pas non plus dire à ses camarades que lors de ces sorties il se rendait généralement dans un bordel bien précis, perdu au fin fond des petites ruelles labyrinthiques d'Athènes, qu'il avait mis du temps à trouver, et dont il s'était assuré qu'il n'était fréquenté par aucun membre du Sanctuaire, hommes, femmes, Ors, Argents, Bronzes, gardes et serviteurs confondus, avant d'y aller d'une manière régulière…

La vérité, c'est que Camus était probablement l'un des Saints les plus sadiques que le Sanctuaire ait pu connaître. Et ce crétin de Dieu l'avait foutu avec un autre sadique dont la notoriété était, elle, plus que publique.

Non mais à quoi il pensait ce Dieu de l'Amour ? Il était bourré à l'hydromel et défoncé à l'ambroisie, ce n'était pas possible!

*Ikéa évidemment ! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Les yeux perdus au fond de sa gamelle de sauce bolognaise, qu'il tournait sans relâche pour l'empêcher de brûler sans s'apercevoir que le feu était éteint depuis au moins dix minutes, Deathmask pensait lui aussi…

Camus du Verseau. Un Dieu stupide ou cinglé avait choisi de le marier avec Camus du Verseau.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était dans la merde…

Tout le monde le pensait sadique, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus éloignés de la vérité.

Au contraire, son Maître avait probablement fait de lui l'un des Saints les plus masochiste que le Sanctuaire ait connu.

Et il se retrouvait marié à un homme dont il ne connaissait rien et qui, selon l'opinion générale, était probablement puceau, et attendait vraisemblablement beaucoup de l'amour…

Vraiment. Ils étaient dans la merde. Pas que Deathmask rechigne à être au dessus, mais l'être toujours allait, pour lui, devenir rapidement désagréable. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il préférait.

Ce qu'il aimait, lui, c'était être attaché au lit, les yeux bandés, fouetté par un Maître qui l'empêchait de jouir… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne fréquentait qu'un certain bordel perdu au fin fond des ruelles d'Athènes. Il y en avait d'ailleurs deux face à face, et il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que les propriétaires, bien qu'amants, étaient également rivaux en affaires. Quoi de mieux pour maintenir la passion dans leur relation ?

Et non seulement il allait devoir jouer les profs, mais aussi les gentils petits maris avec son tout nouvel époux. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà commencé, puisqu'il avait fait à manger. Il poussa un soupir.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Lui, on lui ordonnait, et il obéissait, point, barre. Il faisait aussi ce que l'on attendait de lui, c'est à dire, du temps ou il était avec son Maître, les repas et le ménage… Et il répondait aux caresses aussi. Mais les donner, c'était rare…

Deathmask poussa un soupir. Il prépara rapidement la salade pour l'entrée, et partit prévenir Camus que le repas était prêt.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance calme, à défaut d'être détendue. Ils ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas, à part pour quelque chose d'utile, comme demander du sel ou de l'eau. A la fin, Deathmask réitéra sa proposition d'aller chercher d'autres affaires à Camus, qui accepta. Ils firent la vaisselle en silence, se douchèrent et partirent se coucher chacun de leur côté.


	7. Chapter 7

A la fin de la première semaine, les Saints d'Ors durent se rendre à l'évidence : la cohabitation des deux époux était un désastre…

Ils ne se disputaient pas, loin de là, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être d'une humeur massacrante…

En fait, il ne se parlaient presque pas du tout. Enfin, si, mais cela ne dépassait jamais l'utilitaire, type les règles et rangements de la maison, le ménage, les repas, et cetera…

Et le fait était là : les deux Saints n'avaient en réalité rien à se dire.

La plupart des Saints s'accordaient d'ailleurs à penser que si cela était le seul problème, leur relation aurait pu mieux débuter. Mais leur plus grand problème, et cela, seul Shion semblait l'avoir compris, -les autres s'arrêtant à leur inimitié respective, qui n'était en fait que de l'indifférence-, c'était le sortilège…

Shion avait tenu à ce que le jeune couple vienne le voir au moins une fois par semaine pour en parler. Et le fait était que ces deux têtes de mules continuaient à lutter. Shion avait reçu le Cancer et le Verseau séparément, seulement pour apprendre des deux côtés qu'ils dormaient encore dans des chambres, certes côtes à côtes, mais séparées…

Résultats, ces deux grands crétins étaient d'une humeur de chien en permanence, harcelés par les migraines et les nausées, affaiblis par la douleur qui leur vrillait le ventre et par le sommeil qui les fuyait toutes les nuits depuis une semaine… Cela ne se calmait que lorsqu'ils se levaient et se retrouvaient ensembles pour déjeuner. Ensuite, il passaient la journée relativement proches l'un de l'autre, mais se séparaient de nouveau pour aller se coucher…

Shion poussa un soupir, sachant que cela se passerait comme ça dans un premier temps, c'était juste évident, mais ils leur fit promettre de se parler. Les deux Saint promirent tous les deux du même air distrait, et le Pope se dit que si la semaine d'après, rien n'avait changé, il allait sans doute s'en mêler...

En considérant les choses dans son ensemble, il se dit aussi que Milo, qui s'invitait tous les jours au temple du Cancer pour, sans en avoir l'air, éloigner Camus de Deathmask ne devait pas aider non plus. Deathmask laissait faire par égard pour son compagnon, mais nul doute que Milo devait lui porter sur les nerfs, et, réflexion faite, Shion était prêt à parier qu'il en était de même pour Camus. Il se promit de trouver quelque chose pour occuper son amant dans les jours suivants. Et si il ne trouvait pas de mission, il lui restait le sexe…

Les deux Saints, en sortant de leur séance de discussion avec le Pope, elles-mêmes ayant suivi leur déjeuner hebdomadaire, redescendirent silencieusement jusqu'au temple du Cancer.

Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais de toute façon. Et ils ne prêtèrent délibérément aucune attention à leurs mains qui se frôlaient à intervalles de plus en plus réguliers pour finalement finir par s'accrocher et ne plus se lâcher.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler, simplement, comment voulez-vous parler d'un truc pareil ?

Comment Deathmask pouvait-il avouer à Camus, qu'il croyait puceau, qu'il était plutôt du genre à être du côté soumis de la relation, et en plus de ça, complètement maso ?

Comment Camus pouvait-il avouer à Deathmask, qui le croyait puceau, qu'il ne l'était en fait pas du tout et appréciait grandement de jouer avec une ribambelle d'accessoires, la plupart pouvant être extrêmement douloureux ?

Mais lorsque, le soir venu, chacun se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, dans son grand lit froid, à se tourner et se retourner, les crampes et la fièvre leur courbaturant le corps, et les nausées les maintenant dans un état particulièrement désagréable, Deathmask se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas cette situation une seule seconde de plus !

Il se leva, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon, et s'introduisit silencieusement dans la chambre de son compagnon. Le sentant arriver, Camus cessa de s'agiter. Sans faire attention à son érection, Deathmask s'allongea contre son époux et le serra dans ses bras. Le Verseau se détendit instantanément en soupirant d'aise. Étrangement rassuré par l'érection qu'il sentait contre ses fesses, il s'endormit paisiblement.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Camus était étendu sur Deahtmask d'absolument tout son long. Se redressant, il avait relevé sa tête, qu'il avait dans le cou de son époux. Il l'y remit aussitôt pour respirer son odeur sans vergogne, sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement.

Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de lui. Il s'était dit, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés mariés, qu'il était loin de désirer celui que les Dieux lui avaient désigné, mais finalement, ça n'avait pris guère de temps. Ce n'était même pas réellement de son fait, mais automatiquement (et régulièrement) son corps réagissait. Pas que le sien, d'ailleurs.

Camus résista violemment à l'envie qui lui incendiait les reins de se frotter comme un animal contre la verge érigée du Cancer pour se soulager. Il se leva brusquement et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, de peur d'y céder.

Il s'appuya contre le bord de la table, en sifflant et en expirant lentement. Il ignorait ce qu'il en était pour Deathmask, mais pour lui, il ne lui avait pas fallu deux jour, le temps que le sortilège comprenne qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de se rejoindre la nuit, pour le tourmenter avec, il fallait le reconnaître, beaucoup d'imagination, car son esprit lui faisait envisager toutes sortes de positions dans lesquelles il avait, à son avis, plus de chances de se retrouver lui-même…

Se reprenant, et ignorant délibérément l'envie qui lui consumait les reins, Camus retourna discrètement dans la chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements. Pas que cela le gênait de se balader en caleçon, mais son envie était un peu trop évidente. Et les Dieux semblaient avoir décidé de le torturer, car lorsqu'il réintégra ses quartiers, Deathmask s'était tourné sur le ventre. Le drap avait glissé jusqu'à dévoiler négligemment sa chute de reins, laissant deviner un fessier parfait, rebondi et musclé. Le genre de fessier entre lequel Camus avait bien du mal à résister à l'envie de se frayer un chemin avec force brutalité. Le genre de fessier qui lui donnait envie d'imprimer la marque de ses doigts et de ses dents dans la chair tendre, jusqu'à faire affluer le sang et colorer la peau d'une délicate nuance de rouge...

Il attrapa un pantalon et un T-shirt au hasard et ressorti aussi précipitamment que la première fois. Sans prêter attention à sa verge comprimée dans son jean (et il fallait de l'entraînement et du self-contrôle pour ça), il se mit en devoir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était un peu tard et Deathmask allait sans doute bientôt se lever. Et surtout, Camus s'en voulait de n'avoir strictement rien fait cette semaine, il s'était comporté comme un invité. Bon, d'accord, c'était parce que si il voyait trop son époux, il allait finir par le violer sur la table qui lui permettait actuellement de déjeuner. Il n'empêchait que le Cancer s'était occupé de toutes les tâches ménagères sans jamais se plaindre, alors qu'il les faisait maintenant pour deux, et aurait pourtant été en droit de râler. Camus ne sortait que pour manger, et repartait ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se faisait l'effet d'être l'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais pu être…

Il attendit Deathmask devant une tasse de café, et d'ailleurs, le Cancer ne mit guère de temps à se lever. Avait-il été réveillé par le bruit ?

Deathmask, un peu surpris de voir le petit déjeuner déjà préparé, salua son mari en baillant et en le regardant le moins possible. Camus ne se rendait probablement pas compte d'à quel point il était sexy ainsi, en jean bleu et T-shirt blanc naturellement serré sur ses muscles, pieds nus, une jambe négligemment étendue sur le sol, l'autre pied posé sur le bord de la chaise, ses deux mains enserrant sa tasse de café, et ses longs cheveux descendants presque jusqu'au sol…

Il avait bien fait de partir s'habiller dans sa chambre avant de se lever, tiens, en plus il était bien serré ce jean. Assez pour dissimuler son excitation, et plutôt douloureux…

Camus regarda le Cancer se servir un café en souriant. Sans en avoir l'air, pour ce qui était des repas, ils étaient tombés dans une agréable routine…

Il voulu déplier sa jambe pour l'étendre. Mais il n'avait pas calculé que sa position, originellement étudiée pour soulager la pression sur son érection, changerait autant. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. Deathmask arrêta son geste, sa tartine à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son bol de café.

-Désolé… Rougit Camus, et Athéna savait que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Deathmask reposa sa tartine, amusé.

-Moi qui croyait être le seul à avoir la gaule le matin. Tu aurais pu le dire hein ?

Et il se laissa glisser de sa chaise sur le sol. Abasourdi, Camus regarda le Cancer réapparaître sous la table, juste devant lui.

-Je peux bien faire ça, non ?

Oh que oui, il pouvait ! Et puis surtout, il le voulait ! Camus avait beau se dire qu'il devrait se retenir, il mourrait d'envie de baiser la bouche de son époux ! De le faire s'étouffer en enfonçant sa queue tout au fond de sa gorge ! Et de jouir sur sa langue en le forçant à avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sperme ! Deathmask était un appel au viol, et peu importait au Saint du Verseau de ne penser ainsi que de depuis quelques jours, il allait vraiment finir par le forcer, quitte à l'attacher, si ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un moyen d'évacuer la tension due à ce foutu sortilège !

Camus accueilli la première caresse sur son sexe avec un gémissement de pur plaisir…

Ce n'est pas que son jean était atrocement serré, mais un peu quand même…

Et si Deathmask décidait de prendre des initiatives, il n'allait surtout pas l'en empêcher. Surtout lorsque les initiatives en question impliquaient des caresses aussi expertes sur sa verge érigée, et… Et... Et quand est ce qu'il avait ouvert son pantalon ? Et, oh oui ! Qu'il le mordille comme ça à travers son caleçon… Et, oh putain ! Le prendre en bouche comme ça, d'un seul coup, Deathmask était traître ! Bordel ! Et visiblement, ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y connaissait pas en gorge profonde...

Les mains crispées sur le bord de sa chaise, si Camus ne réussissait pas à se maîtriser très, très vite, alors Deathmask avait intérêt à avoir de bons réflexes…

Deathmask les avait ces réflexes, sauf qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de les utiliser. Camus serait-il finalement moins innocent que ce qu'ils avaient tous pu le penser ? Visiblement, si Deathmask se fiait à ses yeux fermés, à son visage rougi, et à sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait, Camus répondait bien à la caresse et n'en semblait pas gêné. Et il était plutôt du genre… Vocal…

Le Cancer ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là ! Par contre, quelque chose le gênait : les mains de Camus crispées sur la chaise…

Lui qui avait jusqu'ici adopté un rythme plutôt soutenu, destiné à soulager rapidement et à faire voir des étoiles pour cette première fois, ralentit, ralentit encore, et encore, jusqu'à s'arrêter, la verge de Camus enterrée au fond de sa gorge.

Le Verseau poussa un gémissement outré et baissa sur le Cancer un regard furieux ! Deathmask le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Et puis il saisit les mains de Camus, les décrocha de la chaise, et les posa sur sa tête. Camus se retenait ? Fort bien, il allait le forcer à arrêter pour voir ce qu'il aimait. Après tout, Éros les avait mis ensemble pour une raison, n'est ce pas ?

Contre toute attente, le Verseau fit la grimace.

-C'est pas une bonne idée… Soupira-t-il.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

 _Essaie toujours_ , lui envoya Deathmask en pensée.

-Je vais te faire mal… Gémit le Verseau.

 _Teste moi…_

Camus baissa les yeux sur Deathmask, avisant son regard déterminé.

Nouveau soupir.

-Très bien, dis Camus en raffermissant sa prise sur ses cheveux, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si je te fais mal…

Aussitôt, Camus tira la tête de Deathmask en arrière sur presque toute sa longueur, avant de se renfoncer en lui si fort que le Cancer s'étouffa presque ! Camus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ça non ! Au contraire, il recommença encore et encore et encore, butant au fond de la gorge de Deathmask, qui, une fois habitué, ne resta pas inactif pour autant. Il avait une excellente maîtrise de son corps. A chaque fois que Camus s'enfonçait dans sa bouche, il l'aspirait au plus profond de sa gorge, trouvait le moyen de déglutir, de le retenir alors qu'il se retirait… Et comme il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de frustration en sentant le Verseau s'en aller, et de trembler de plaisir en le sentant revenir… Camus continuait, et il recommençait. Et Deathmask commençait à comprendre pourquoi Éros avait eût l'idée farfelue de les marier, parce qu'il n'avait pas bandé aussi fort depuis des années. Il avait certes des Maîtres, des habitués, mais il était un Saint, que bien peu pouvaient contenter… Il pouvait supporter une impressionnante brutalité, et Camus était en train de la lui donner !

Les hanches du Verseau se soulevaient à chaque fois qu'il tirait la tête de son soumis contre lui. La bouche de Deathmask était un écrin de velours divin qui aspirait sa queue à chacune de ses poussées et se resserrait quand il voulait se retirer. Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eût droit à une telle pipe. Les soumis du bordel n'étaient que de simples humains, avec qui il devait se retenir si il ne voulait pas les blesser trop vite…

Mais Deathmask était un Saint, fort, puissant, vigoureux, et entraîné, visiblement… Camus s'enfonçait dans sa gorge encore et encore et encore, sans relâche, et sans obtenir d'autre du Cancer que des grondements de contentement, grondements qui se répercutaient sur sa queue d'une manière fort agréable…

Camus jouit au fond de la gorge du Cancer sans s'embarrasser d'un quelconque avertissement, qu'il devinait bien inutile. Deathmask gémit de plaisir en sentant le Verseau qui se libérait au plus profond de lui…

-C'est ça, avale bien tout… Gémit Camus, pressant toujours Deathmask contre ses hanches, alors que son sperme s'écoulait encore.

Et le Cancer déglutit, ne put se retenir de vouloir plus. Sans trop s'inquiéter d'une réaction négative, il glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son époux pour enfouir un doigt en lui. Sans trop de surprise, Camus en soupira d'aise, et lorsque Deathmask pressa son doigt contre un point bien précis, il se cambra violemment sur sa chaise, enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de son compagnon et jouit de nouveau dans un cri !

Deathmask gémit. Au dernier moment, il avait réussi à mettre une main dans son propre caleçon pour enserrer sa verge. C'était trop tôt, il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça, pas maintenant, ça ne faisait pas assez mal… Mais le goût de Camus sur sa langue était absolument divin et totalement addictif. Tout en Camus était addictif. Et si ils continuaient comme ça, alors il n'allait pas tarder à réclamer sa dose au moins quotidienne…

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'emprise crispée de Camus se relâcher, Deathmask se releva pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le Verseau, son sperme sur la langue, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Camus lui répondit avec enthousiasme, goûtant avec un plaisir non dissimulé ses propres sécrétions. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi à en perdre haleine, et cela pouvait prendre longtemps avec des Saints habitués à « l'entraînement ».

Lorsqu'enfin Camus n'en put plus, il rompit le baiser et avisa le visage rougissant de Deathmask, sa respiration haletante, son pantalon ouvert, et la main qu'il avait dans son caleçon. Il abaissa le morceau de tissu sans honte.

-Enlève ta main, dit-il.

-Non… Répondit Deathmask. Je ne peux pas… Si je fais ça je…

Camus sortit un cockring en métal de sa poche arrière. C'était compulsif, il avait toujours un cockring sur lui. Même en mission, même sous son armure. On ne savait jamais quand on pouvait avoir besoin d'un cockring. Au petit déjeuner par exemple…

-Baisse la alors.

Le Verseau glissa le cockring autour de le verge de son époux et le resserra sous le gland, plutôt qu'à la base. Deathmask ne voulait pas prendre de risque, soit. Ça n'en serait que plus jouissif pour lui et plus douloureux pour le Cancer.

Aussitôt que le cockring fut posé, Deathmask retira sa main et gémit longuement en s'affalant sur Camus. Sa main n'avait pas été assez pour l'empêcher d'humidifier son caleçon, mais avec ça, il ne pourrait pas jouir. Pas avec la façon dont Camus l'avait serré. Camus qui lui caressait le dos, lui murmurant des paroles tantôt réconfortantes, tantôt salaces et atrocement chaudes à l'oreille…

Et ils l'avaient tous cru innocent…

Deathmask resserra ses cuisses en gémissant. Il avait besoin de plus, il en avait besoin…

Il avait besoin de se faire baiser comme une chienne…

Et Camus, avec ses trois doigts pas du tout lubrifiés, l'avait bien compris. Il ne fit d'ailleurs pas plus d'un ou deux va et viens avant de relever Deathmask et de le pousser contre le bord de la table. Il savait, _il le savait_ qu'il allait finir par le violer sur cette table. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Deathmask en serait aussi heureux. Si il l'avait su, il l'aurait fait plus tôt, genre le jour de leur rencontre…

Camus gela rapidement les pieds de la table pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge et écrasa son compagnon contre le bois. Deathmask ne put qu'avoir le réflexe de se pencher en avant, envoyant valser au sol la vaisselle du déjeuner. Le Verseau ne s'embarrassa ni d'une préparation, ni de lubrifiant, et pénétra Deathmask d'une seule et longue poussée. Le Cancer hurla, et hurla encore alors que Camus se retirait sur presque toute sa longueur, seulement pour mieux revenir. Camus y allait avec une telle force qu'il sentait craquer les os de ses hanches, et qu'il le projetait à chaque fois contre le bois. A chaque va et viens, son sexe érigé et déjà bien douloureux heurtait le bord de la table, et Camus allait et venait, se retirait et revenait, repartait et revenait encore, sans relâche, et le Verseau prit son plaisir seul, absolument pas complexé par les gémissements de plaisir frustré de son époux, non ! Maintenant, Camus savait que Deathmask pouvait supporter plus, beaucoup plus…

Camus laissa le Cancer tomber au sol et le regarda se recroqueviller en position fœtale, rouge, haletant, le pantalon aux chevilles et des bleus sur les hanches, du sang lui coulant de l'entrecuisse pour aller le souiller sur toute la longueur de ses jambes, son sexe violacé toujours érigé, enserré dans son étau de métal, mais ou perlaient quand même quelques gouttes blanchâtres, et son air béat sur le visage. Il se dit que ce n'était que leur premier jeu, mais qu'il allait mettre la barre haut, très haut, plus haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais mise…

Il voulait savoir ce que le Cancer pouvait supporter !


	9. Chapter 9

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rhabillés, que la vaisselle brisée avait été nettoyée, et qu'ils avaient finalement finit leur petit déjeuner, Camus lisait, alors que Deathmask préparait le repas de midi avec des mouvements bien ralentis…

A bout de forces, le Cancer crispa ses doigts contre le bord du plan de travail. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, et si il ne se reprenait pas bien vite, il allait se retrouver par terre. Mais c'était idiot, il n'y avait rien contre le sol qui pouvait l'aider, alors que si il réussissait à se redresser, il pourrait toujours se frotter contre les poignées arrondies de son placard… Haletant, gémissant, un filet de salive coulant de ses lèvres, le Cancer avait bien du mal à cuisiner. C'est que lorsqu'ils avaient terminé de déjeuner ce matin, il avait eût la faiblesse de montrer à Camus sa collection d'accessoires. Depuis, il avait un vibromasseur à plusieurs vitesses dans le cul, et ça faisait déjà quelques heures que Camus s'amusait avec la télécommande, alors que son cockring était toujours en place depuis dix heures du matin...

Le Verseau s'approcha de lui sans prévenir et s'appuya de tout son corps contre lui sous prétexte de lui faire un baiser dans le coup. Deathmask ne put s'empêcher de gémir longuement. Si il avait été un homme normal plutôt qu'un Saint, il aurait du jouir depuis au moins trois heures, et tout son corps était devenu hypersensible…

-Et bien, et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'avancer bien vite tout ça ! Quand est ce qu'on les mange ces nouilles sautées à la chinoise et cette salade grecque, hein ?

Deathmask, concentré pour ne pas s'effondrer, fut incapable de répondre…

Encore un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à table, Camus se délectait du repas, mais encore plus du visage de son époux, qui n'avait, pour sa part, pas touché à son assiette. Peut être parce que Camus en était à l'avant dernière vitesse ?

-Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard.

Deathmask fit la grimace. Non, il ne pouvait pas manger, sa gorge était nouée. Et la douleur autant que le plaisir retournaient son estomac et il n'allait pas tarder à succomber à la nausée…

-Non, je… Envie de…

Il n'aurait pas du ouvrir la bouche. Aussi vite que son état le lui permettait, il se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas très loin, et il réussi à les atteindre en se tenant aux murs tant bien que mal, et à s'affaler sur la cuvette avant le drame. C'était sans compter sur Camus qui, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place, lui fit rendre les armes en passant à la dernière vitesse. Il se pencha sur la cuvette de justesse avant de régurgiter le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler ce matin. Mais il gémit de dépit en ressentant un cosmos qu'il avait appris à haïr. Il fallait que Milo se ramène maintenant, évidemment…

Dans la salle à manger du Cancer, le Scorpion s'était effectivement invité.

-Vous êtes encore en train de manger ? S'étonna Milo.

-C'est Deathmask qui a mis du temps à préparer le déjeuner.

Le Scorpion fronça le nez.

-Et il est ou celui-là ?

-Malade, répondit Camus en désignant d'un geste le couloir ou il avait disparu.

Milo ne manqua pas son petit sourire mesquin.

-Ça a l'air de te plaire.

-Plutôt, répondit Camus.

Quand on savait à quoi c'était du… Et il en était très fier. Le mérite ne lui revenait pas entièrement cependant, Deathmask était un soumis exemplaire...

-Écoute, commença Milo en s'asseyant sans complexe à la place de Deathmask et en posant ses coudes sur la table sans remarquer l'air réprobateur de Camus, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, tu dois…

Avec un soupir, Camus mis son cerveau en veille. Ça faisait déjà une semaine, -depuis leur mariage en fait- qu'il avait droit au même discours : _« Tu vas bien ? Il ne te touche pas ? Il ne t'as pas violé au moins ? Parce que sinon il aura affaire à moi ! Vous mangez ensemble ? Mais vous ne dormez pas ensemble au moins ? Si ? Il t'as forcé, c'est ça !? Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment chez lui, rentre chez toi ! Je te protégerai, tu verras ! Tu dois en parler à Athéna... »_

Et Camus en avait une nouvelle fois _marre_ de Milo, _mais marre_ ! Le Scorpion semblait s'amuser à débarquer au moment le plus gênant, sans même se demander si il était le bienvenu… Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait du supporter son babillage incessant alors qu'il avait dans le slip une érection qu'il ne demandait qu'à soulager, et ne parlons pas du jour d'avant, ou Milo était resté à râler pendant près de trois heures, alors que Camus avait bêtement envie de pisser, sans qu'il ne soit parvenu à se débarrasser du Scorpion pendant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour aller aux toilettes… Et aujourd'hui, le Verseau avait enfin réussi à s'entendre avec son mari, Dieux merci, et actuellement, Deathmask était soit affalé sur les toilettes, soit en train de se noyer dans son propre vomi… Bon, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop non plus, il n'avait pas assez mangé ce matin pour ça, mais surtout, il avait envie de lui défoncer encore une fois son joli petit cul si adorablement serré, et ça il ne le pourrait pas tant que le Scorpion serait là ! Et d'ailleurs, il ne risquaient pas d'être tranquille non plus si l'arachnide continuait à débarquer tous les jours, il devait faire cesser ça, _maintenant_!

-Écoute, Milo ! L'interrompit Camus en se redressant et en donnant un fort coup de poing sur la table pour le faire taire, -le Scorpion s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air choqué- un jour, il va falloir que tu comprenne quelque chose… Je suis le Saint d'Or du Verseau, pas un chétif petit humain fragile ! Je suis assez grand pour me protéger et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour changer mes couches ! Et je suis peut être marié au Saint du Cancer, mais figure toi que je pense pouvoir facilement m'en accommoder, si seulement tu arrêtais de débarquer tous les jours pour te plaindre ! Fous le camp de chez moi, disparais ! Le jour ou j'aurais besoin de toi, je te sonnerai !

L'arachnide stupide en resta bouche bée, abasourdi.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !? Moi j'essaye juste de t'aider et toi tu…

-Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide. Mais tu n'as pas l'impression que ça fait une semaine que tu débarque chez moi sans te demander si je suis d'accord ou pas ? Non, évidemment que non, il faut que je sois toujours là et disponible pour toi, et tant pis si j'avais autre chose de prévu pour ma journée que de t'écouter parler ! Avant, ça ne me gênait pas, parce que j'étais tout seul, et que tu parlais tellement dans le vide que je pouvais prendre un bouquin et me mettre à lire sans même que tu t'en rende compte tellement tu étais perdu dans ton monologue, mais maintenant, tu n'es plus chez moi, tu es chez Deathmask et moi, et même si il a apparemment décidé de te supporter pour moi, crois-moi, il a plutôt envie de te foutre à la porte ! Et je ne suis pas loin de vouloir l'y aider, parce qu'encore une fois, ce n'est plus ma vie de célibataire que tu viens troubler, mais ma vie de couple !

-C'est méchant ! Quelle vie de couple !? Alors que je suis le seul à te connaître…

Camus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Me connaître ? Non Milo, je suis navré de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de spécial… Au contraire, tu es comme tous les autres : tu ne connais de moi que ce que je te laisse connaître…

-Ben voyons ! Et Deathmask, qu'est ce qu'il sait de toi ?

-Deathmask ? Deathmask est mon époux, il connaît le vrai moi… Sors de chez moi Milo, et la prochaine fois que tu veux t'inviter comme ça, non seulement tu nous préviendras à l'avance au lieu de débarquer comme en pays conquis, mais en plus tu te pliera à notre décision si la réponse est « non » !

Les larmes aux yeux, Milo se leva.

-Ca ! Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois ! Je te laisse à ta « vie de couple » et je ne reviendrai pas ! Débrouille-toi avec ton «époux», et ne viens pas te plaindre si ça se passe mal…

Camus haussa un sourcil.

-Mais ça se passe très bien ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai congelé les pieds de la table ? Pas plus tard que ce matin, je le baisais dessus, du côté ou tu étais assis et avais posé tes coudes, d'ailleurs…

Milo se frotta frénétiquement les coudes avec une grimace de dégoût. Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'enfuit du quatrième temple pour aller pleurer dans les bras de son amant. Camus ricana. Il était enfin débarrassé de cet intrusif Scorpion. Il aurait sans doute dû faire ça plus tôt, mais auparavant il tolérait Milo parce qu'il était pratiquement son seul lien avec les autres. Il n'empêche qu'il avait toujours trouvé le Scorpion très agaçant, et que même si il allait probablement le regretter un jour, il était profondément soulagé pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, demain ils auraient droit à une journée complète de tranquillité…

Camus se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, dont Deathmask n'était toujours pas revenu. Le Cancer était affalé sur la cuvette, mais avait réussi à trouver l'énergie de tirer la chasse d'eau.

-Ça ne va pas avec Milo ?

Deathmask avait senti les éclats de cosmos colériques de son amant et de son ami, et se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire pour en arriver à se disputer pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Milo devait comprendre que maintenant, il ne peut plus débarquer n'importe quand, répondit Camus d'un air désinvolte, comme pour chasser la conversation.

Pour l'heure, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. Il avait son mari tremblant à satisfaire…


	10. Chapter 10

Au treizième temple, Milo pleurait dans les robes du Grand Pope, qui, tout en caressant le dos de son Scorpion, ne pouvait que lui rappeler qu'il l'avait prévenu une infinité de fois qu'il devait cesser de s'inviter chez les autres comme ça. Les membres du Sanctuaire, même ses amis, n'étaient pas à sa disposition, et il n'était pas le centre du monde. D'ailleurs, les doléances allaient bientôt commencer, et Shion devait se lever. Il se défit de l'étreinte tentaculaire du Scorpion, et considéra avec un soupir la morve qu'il avait étalé sur sa robe papale comme le gamin qu'il était.

Milo, toujours la morve au nez, se redressa et lui lança un regard outré.

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi !

Shion poussa un soupir. Il adorait son amant, mais vraiment, il comprenais Camus…

-Et les habitants du Sanctuaire et des villages environnants aussi Milo ! Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et tu as plus de vingt ans maintenant, cesse donc de te comporter comme un enfant ! Et tu as intérêt à enlever toi même ta morve de ma robe, j'en ai assez de faire subir tes frasques aux lingères ! Tu aurais pu te moucher quand même, non ? Je ne vais pas le faire pour toi, tu n'as plus deux ans !

Et Shion dut revêtir une autre robe et se mettre à courir pour ne pas être en retard… Et il abandonna sans aucun remord son amant, qui s'était remis à chouiner dans ses draps, et qui allait dormir seul sur le canapé ce soir si il ne les changeait pas !

Shion devait vraiment penser à donner des congés aux membres du personnel, et il était hors de question qu'il nettoie sa maison ! Lui, il savait faire, merci bien, et en plus de ça, c'était Milo qui foutait toujours le bordel !

Toute animosité à l'égard de son amant mise à l'écart, il était ravi des nouvelles. Il savait bien que Deathmask et Camus allaient finir par s'entendre. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire actuellement.

Au moment ou le précis ou le Pope se posait cette question, Deathmask et Camus étaient tout simplement -encore- en train de baiser sauvagement. Mais dans un lit cette fois. Celui de Camus d'ailleurs. Les barreaux étaient plus pratiques. Et Deathmask, les poignets rougis par le frottement des menottes, n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes…

Du moins, c'est ce que pensais Camus. Le Saint du Verseau, qui pilonnait joyeusement son mari, se délectait de son air absent et de son sourire béat. Deathmask enserrait ses jambes autour de sa taille dans un mouvement totalement compulsif et inconscient, en gémissant de plaisir et de douleur, ses yeux brillaient de larmes et son sexe, toujours enserré dans son anneau de métal, commençait à prendre, il fallait l'avouer, une couleur un peu inquiétante…

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Camus de continuer, heurtant la prostate de son compagnon avec force. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter. La jouissance montait en lui comme le niveau d'une rivière augmente après de fortes pluies. Deathmask était son ouragan, et bien vite, Camus laissa le plaisir l'inonder. Mais même lui n'était pas cruel à ce point là. Cette fois ci, il desserra le cockring. Ce fut suffisant. Deathmask hurla à lui en percer les tympans alors qu'une impressionnante quantité de sperme se répandait sur son torse. Le corps de Deathmask, tétanisé par la douleur et le plaisir, se contracta pendant un temps qui lui parut infini, avant de se relâcher brusquement, tel une poupée de chiffon gisant abandonnée sur le sol. Son plaisir enfin libéré, Deathmask s'était évanoui, un grand sourire toujours sur ses lèvres…

Ne pouvant parvenir à s'arrêter de sourire lui-même, Camus retira le cockring et nettoya tendrement son époux de sa langue, ne résistant pas à l'envie de mordiller ses tétons encore durcis. Deathmask était si épuisé qu'il n'avait même plus la force de gémir dans son sommeil. Avec un léger baiser sur ses lèvres endormies, Camus s'allongea aux côtés de son mari et le regarda dormir un long moment avant de partir le rejoindre au royaume de Morphia. En s'endormant, il remercia Éros de toute la force de son cosmos. C'est qu'il était loin de s'être trompé cette fois encore. Et effectivement, Deathmask et lui ne se seraient jamais douté d'à quel point ils pouvaient se compléter si le Dieu ne les avait pas aidés…

En s'endormant, Camus fut persuadé d'entendre un léger gloussement, et à la frontière de son esprit, il se fit la réflexion que le cosmos chatoyant qu'il ressentait actuellement, il l'avais déjà croisé quelque part. Éros était-il venu contempler son travail ?


	11. Chapter 11

Pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi sa dispute avec Milo, Shion avait discrètement surveillé les deux jeunes mariés.

Bon, ok, il avait essayé.

Et il avait surtout compris qu'ils maîtrisaient la technique d'insonorisation des temples via le cosmos à la perfection. Surtout qu'ici, le terme « insonorisation » était à prendre au sens large : une bulle de cosmos entourait le temple, rendant impossible toute intrusion psychique aussi bien que tout débordement sonore…

Bon, Shion pouvait toujours passer dire coucou, l'air de rien, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir débarquer en pleine partie de jambes en l'air…

Ce qui ne l'aidait pas, c'est que Camus et Deathmask ne faisaient pas comme tout le monde, non, ça aurait été trop simple !

Plutôt que d'utiliser cette fameuse bulle de cosmos lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, comme tout le monde, (ce qui faisait que les utilisateurs étaient grillés de toute façon) ils la laissaient en permanence.

Shion ne savait pas trop si il devait prendre ça comme une indication ou non…

Dans le doute, et pour être complètement rassuré sur l'issue -qu'il espérait favorable- du mariage, il avait demandé aux deux Saints de revenir le voir après leurs repas hebdomadaire. Les autres Saints les avaient interrogés gentiment pendant que Milo boudait, surtout Camus en fait, puisque cela n'avait pas changé : personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec Deathmask.

Camus s'était contenté de répondre de façon très évasive et en rougissant adorablement.

Deathmask était mort de rire.

Du coup, Shion ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait comprendre.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de l'antichambre à ses appartements ou patientaient les deux époux, il se sentait indécis.

Son instinct lui dictait de ne pas ouvrir la porte.

Mais il le devait, n'est ce pas ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine de ce pressentiment, mais il ne le saurait jamais si il n'ouvrait pas…

Alors il ouvrit.

Et resta figé dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Ah. C'était pour ça que Deathmask rigolait alors.

Disons le clairement, les deux jeunes (très jeunes) mariés étaient à deux doigts de s'envoyer en l'air sur son canapé…

Et si il en jugeait par l'étreinte possessive du Verseau, et surtout son genou, qui semblait écraser férocement et sans gêne aucune les testicules de Cancer, ainsi que le visage rougi dudit Cancer et ses gémissements de douleur mêlés de plaisir, alors force lui était de reconnaître que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, Camus ne semblait pas être celui qui avait le plus à craindre…

Le Cancer avait l'air loin de porter la culotte…

Et si Shion avait eût quelque chose dans les mains à cet instant, nul doute que cette chose se serait illico fracassée sur le sol…

Et il devait absolument prendre une photo…

Et c'est qu'il devenaient sacrément excitants ces deux idiots…

Et Milo en tomberait sur le cul si seulement il savait…

Et il devait absolument se réveiller avant de faire une connerie. Et peut être les empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air sur son canapé aussi.

Finissant enfin par se reprendre, Shion toussota pour marquer sa présence. Les deux Saints cessèrent leur baiser mais sans se séparer. Pas du tout pressés de se lever, Camus resta à cheval sur Deathmask, le genou toujours bien placé, sans prêter attention à son mari qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter…

-Je vois que tout à apparemment évolué pour le mieux… Commença Shion.

-En effet, Éros a bien trouvé, répondit Camus avec un petit sourire.

Shion fut tenté de poser la question à Deathmask, juste pour être sûr, mais quelque chose chez le Cancer lui disait qu'il serait incapable de répondre. Le fait qu'il morde la nuque de Camus à sang pour s'empêcher de hurler sans doute… Camus lui caressait les cheveux d'un air presque attendri.

-Vous devriez sans doute continuer ça chez vous…

-Sans doute, mais c'est dommage, vos canapés sont très confortables, Grand Pope.

Shion toussota de nouveau. Il savait, il avait essayé.

-Je sais, merci… Mais Milo risque de de passer.

Camus grimaça.

-Ça lui ferait sans doute les pieds, mais on ne pourrait pas terminer. Effectivement, vu comme ça, nous allons rentrer… Au revoir Grand Pope.

Shion salua ses deux protégés et se demanda vaguement ce que cela allait donner au repas suivant…

Et la semaine d'après, il failli exploser de rire.

Les Saints s'inquiétaient toujours de leur relation, malgré le fait que Shion ait plus d'une fois tenté de les rassurer, ils voulaient absolument l'avis de Camus, et comme le Verseau restait toujours très évasif (pas question de dévoiler sa vie privée, c'était une question de principes!), ils continuaient de s'inquiéter…

Si ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient sans doute remarqué.

Deathmask s'était discrètement tortillé sur sa chaise pendant tout le repas, et maintenant qu'ils en étaient au dessert, cela faisait trois fois qu'il s'étouffait avec la même cuillerée de sorbet à la fraise…

Heureusement que ses quintes de toux répétées expliquaient la rougeur de ses pommettes, mais Aiolia et Saga, ses deux voisins de table, commençaient à s'agacer...

Shion devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rigoler.

 _Camus! N'es-tu pas un peu dur avec ton amant ?_ Lui demanda-t-il en pensée.

 _Roooh! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si il n'est pas capable de manger proprement !_ Répondit le Verseau, aussi sadique que mesquin.

 _Tu es sur ?_ Insista Shion.

… _Bon, d'accord, peut être un peu_ , avoua Camus en cachant son sourire dans son verre d'eau.

… _Combien de vitesses ?_

 _Dix !_

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Pope qui éclata de rire sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Il n'y avait sans doute que Mû et Shaka, tous deux excellents télépathes, pour comprendre pourquoi Deathmask était aussi rouge, Camus aussi satisfait, et Shion aussi hilare…

C'était toujours ces deux là de rassurés ! Et à en juger par leurs têtes, les deux mariés leurs avaient sans doute donné quelques idées...

Shion se dit qu'il allait attendre le lundi matin avant de dire à Camus qu'il avait une mission pour lui...


	12. Chapter 12

Camus était d'une humeur massacrante. Shion venait de lui donner une mission d'espionnage qui allait l'éloigner du Sanctuaire pendant au moins une semaine et il se connaissait, ça allait être très, très dur de tenir tout ce temps sans s'envoyer en l'air…

Avant, c'était plus facile. Les types qu'il baisaient étaient de simples humains à qui il n'accordait guère de valeur, et avec qui il ne pouvait même pas se lâcher complètement. Mais là, c'était différent. Celui qu'il laissait derrière, c'était Deathmask, le soumis le plus merveilleux qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer, le seul homme qu'il connaissait qui soit capable de supporter un cockring pendant des heures en gémissant de plaisir et sans se mettre à chialer, ce même homme qu'il avait pu martyriser à souhait avec tous les accessoires qu'il connaissait pendant cette dernière semaine…

Ah, et, oui, c'est vrai, accessoirement, ils étaient mariés aussi…

Camus se jura qu'il allait torcher cette mission le plus rapidement possible…

* * *

Deathmask soupira. Camus était parti depuis maintenant une semaine. Et il lui manquait, bordel ! Heureusement que Shion lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait aujourd'hui ! Deathmask s'ennuyait, tout seul dans son lit… Ça paraissait futile dit comme ça, mais la dernière semaine avait été véritablement horrible ! Camus était son oxygène, et là, ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son mari lui manquait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé… Et bordel ! Il se réveillait chaque matin avec une trique d'enfer qui allait finir par lui claquer les tendons des poignets, à force de revenir à chaque fois que le moindre petit truc lui faisait penser à Camus ! Et ça allait de la chaussette sale sur le sol au godemichet sur la table de chevet, en passant par le chocolat, les menottes et le martinet…

Camus, en voyant la quantité de marches qu'il avait à monter avant de faire son rapport au Pope, et celle qu'il devrait redescendre avant de pouvoir se faire accueillir par son époux convenablement, soupira…

Shion avait bien compté en lui disant une semaine pour la mission.

Trois jours de voyage à l'aller, l'espionnage torché en une journée (ce n'était que des humains, ils n'étaient pas foutu de se planquer ou de protéger leurs infos. Et mourir pour les protéger, n'en parlons pas, Camus avait juste eût à en congeler un et tous les autres avaient détalé comme des lapins…) et trois jours de voyage pour le retour…

Le Verseau soupira de nouveau et se dit qu'il valait mieux commencer à grimper tout de suite : plus vite il arriverait en haut et plus vite il ferait son rapport, plus vite il ferait son rapport et plus vite il redescendrait jusqu'à son mari… Sans compter qu'il lui avait trouvé un collier à laisse qui lui irait sans doute à ravir… Et un gode à douze vitesses aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un sex shop, perdu comme il l'était au fin fond de la République Tchèque…

Camus s'efforça de ne pas grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre de sa réputation, que les autres lui avaient d'ailleurs fait tous seuls, mais si il courait, cela amènerait des questions, et il finirait par en être grandement ralenti. Il se débrouilla donc pour grimper d'un pas soutenu, mais rapide, et se contenta de saluer vaguement ses frères d'armes.

Arrivé au treizième temple, il dut, à son grand désespoir, attendre la fin de la séance de doléances, car non, le rapport d'un Saint d'Or n'est pas prioritaire, du moins pas en temps de paix…

Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant Shion, il se débrouilla pour faire vite. Heureusement, le Pope, ayant probablement compris son agitation, ne le retint pas plus que nécessaire et le libéra enfin avec un sourire plutôt amusé.

Mais en redescendant, Camus fut pris d'une envie de meurtre ! Milo avait apparemment eût la bonne idée de squatter chez Aiolia. Pourquoi, Camus n'en avait aucune idée et s'en foutais royalement, il ne pouvait qu'espérer pour le Lion que Milo ne l'avait pas pris pour cible avec l'objectif d'en faire son nouveau meilleur ami, mais du coup, le Scorpion, apparemment désireux d'à nouveau lui parler pour une raison qui échappait totalement au Verseau (il s'était enfui de la cinquième maison avant de l'entendre) lui courait après !

Arrivé chez lui, Camus se décida à lui accorder deux minutes, pas une de plus, dans l'éventualité de retrouver un Milo grandi et ayant changé de discours. Il se résolu à ne pas trop espérer, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué, car passé la première phrase (« je suis désolé, je sais que je peux être envahissant parfois ! ») ce fut de nouveau « mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Comment on s'est disputé, ça ne te ressemble pas, tu es vraiment sur que Deathmask est fait pour toi ? » C'est dommage, il était bien parti…

Dès cet instant, Camus cessa d'accorder son attention au Scorpion, qui s'en offusqua d'ailleurs rapidement, mais le Verseau avait de toute façon d'autres choses à penser car la porte du quatrième temple venait de s'ouvrir, et son mari, ayant senti son cosmos, l'attendait…

Oubliant complètement l'arachnide qui crachait son mécontentement, Camus se jeta sur son époux pour dévorer ses lèvres ! Ça eût au moins le mérite de faire taire la bestiole à pattes derrière lui. Du moins, il l'aurait remarqué si il n'avait pas prêté autant d'attention au goût de son mari dans sa bouche, à sa langue avide contre la sienne, à ses mains sur ses hanches qui l'attiraient à lui, à son érection tendue contre la sienne et à sa jambe entre ses cuisses...

Camus n'allait pas tenir. Il ignorait si cela allait avec le sortilège, ou bien juste si il était devenu accro à Deathmask, mais la dernière semaine avait été un Enfer ! Littéralement ! Si il mourait, il savait ou Hadès l'enverrait ! Quoique, Shion avait dit que même lui ne pourrait pas les séparer, et n'importe quel Enfer avec Deathmask deviendrait Elysion…

Peu importe, dans tous les cas, Camus avait besoin de sentir Deathmask, _maintenant_! Il se foutait de ce qu'ils faisaient et le fait qu'ils soient à l'intérieur du quatrième temple, mais à l'extérieur de leur logement était accessoire…

Milo ? Aussi un accessoire…

Deathmask sembla intercepter ses pensées, ou alors il avait juste les mêmes, et ayant lui aussi complètement oublié le Scorpion à côté, il plaqua Camus contre une colonne de son Temple. Le Verseau saisit aussitôt l'occasion de retourner la situation à son avantage ! Il n'inversa pas leur position, ça aurait été trop simple, et puis, ils étaient des Saint, par Hadès ! Ils étaient forts, puissants, et avaient l'habitude de crapahuter sur des falaises en se retrouvant dans toutes les positions possibles, d'analyser toutes les situations pour les retourner à leur avantage, et là, l'avantage, c'était ça !

Ni une, ni deux, Camus rompit le baiser et se servit de ses jambes, qu'il entoura autour de la taille de Deathmask, pour grimper jusqu'à ses épaules. Dans cette position, son entrejambe était juste devant le visage de son charmant mari, et il pourrait imposer son rythme sans problème…

Le Cancer ayant parfaitement saisit l'utilité de la manœuvre, s'empressa de mordiller la verge de son mari. Mais les cuisses de Camus sur ses épaules qui le rapprochaient sans cesse et les gémissements du Verseau le poussèrent à accélérer rapidement. Il défit rapidement la fermeture éclair avec les dents et baissa la caleçon du Verseau pour le prendre en bouche sans attendre. Camus n'attendit pas non plus et se servi de la colonne dans son dos pour prendre appui et se guider à l'aide de ses cuisses tout au fond de la gorge du Cancer. Deathmask, à en juger par son long gémissement qui se répercuta sur la verge de Camus, en fut aussi ravi que lui.

Milo, par contre, le fut peut être un peu moins.

Il se dépêcha de laisser tranquille son ami et se dit qu'il avait compris la leçon ! Il ne s'inviterait plus sans prévenir, et Camus avait l'air heureux ainsi…

Et il n'allait pas attendre de les voir faire des petits sur le marbre pour en avoir la confirmation, pas besoin, il en était sûr !

Il espérait juste qu'ils auraient la présence d'esprit de rentrer chez eux à un moment donné, ou le prochain Saint qui passerait par là allait être aussi surpris que lui!

FIN!

Vala c'est fini :D Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? ^^


End file.
